You can if you believe
by sliverwingweaver
Summary: After the bladebreakers had won the world championship the rest have a new competion waiting for them another world championship! join the team and new teams battling to become no 1!!! R


You can if you believe  
  
Hey its me anyone remember?  
  
Melissa: Yeh sure you haven't done a good fanfic yet  
  
Sliver (me): I seem to recall nobody knows you yet!  
  
Melissa: ::mumble::  
  
Sliver: Disclaimer!  
  
Melissa: Sliver don't own Beyblade and if she did she would be more lamer than she is.  
  
Sliver: ::glare:: the summary is Melissa is introduced into the story and also new world championships have been announced  
  
---New World Championship? What's next?---  
  
The World Championships were long gone everybody nearly forgot about them but Tyson brought the topic into argument.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't win the world championships for us" Tyson yelled back at Kai.  
  
----Ill fill you in Flashback---  
  
Kai had been moaning in his usual mood lonely, emotionless and unsociable. He was moaning because yet again Tyson had been late for practice the team practised because they where battling in mini tournaments. By now all of the team was moaning Tyson was 20 minutes late Max had enough and went to check on him and he brought back Tyson half asleep clothes jumbled all over him.  
  
"Tyson why do you have to be late all the time?" Kai sighed and turned to look at Tyson.  
  
"Sooory my alarm clock didn't set off" Tyson replied.  
  
"Oh come-" The alarm clock rang and Kai got a little annoyed by Tyson and now Kai was twicthing and tried his anger back.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai yelled  
  
--- *End of Flashback* ---  
  
Kai wasn't having a good time lately with Tyson for many reasons. Tyson had bad table manners, lazy and didn't really care about anything he did wrong which caused Kai to go wild with anger!  
  
Kai just left it was always his kind of exit. Walk of never look behind.  
  
The team started talking about Kai`s behaviour. Max the hyper dude was also joking around with Tyson he did spend time with the others but he also made people laugh. Rei was Kai`s favourite but he didn't classify as him as a friend. Rei was polite but when it came to eating water also came into it 1,2,3,4.9! cups. Kenny the geek (sorry you Kenny fans) kid also hanged round with is computer typing was like talking you could hear typing from him every time and also Dizzy. Tyson cheerful face and also joked back to Max`s jokes and had a personal word for Kai "Mr.Sourpants" Tyson always laughed to that.  
  
"Surpose we will have to pratice without Kai" Rei said.  
  
"WE don't need Mr Sourpants to pratice come on!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A girl was skating home singing to music on her Walkman. She opened the door and got her skates of as she was about to complete her homework her mum shouted something.  
  
"Melissa theirs a letter on the table for you!" High toned voice from the living room. The entertrance wasn't massive or small just medium and splitting different ways to different rooms.  
  
Melissa moved to the table still singing Crazy in Love she opened it and quickly read it.  
  
"Finally I was wondering when they was going to do a World Championship again." Melissa ran up stairs still. singing.  
  
To Kai  
  
Kai was siting on his bed wondering why did he leave the abbey I mean he got the message it wasn't quite nice round here well his peaceful rest was interrupted by Tyson.  
  
"Kai come on Mr Dickinson wants to tell us something important" Tyson jumped up and down. Kai got up and followed Tyson not saying anything to him.  
  
"Hey your not like forbidden to speak Kai" Tyson playfully mocked Kai.  
  
"Hn" Kai quickly replied.  
  
The hallway was like forever but then they opened the door and Team surrounded Mr Dickinson's office it was smart with a plant in it but a bit boring.  
  
"Ahh welcome. Right boys ive been sent a letter and we are invited too another World Championship but they do have diferent rules. " Mr-toe- Dickinson said. The others was shocked another flippin world championship!  
  
Sliver: What do ya think then?  
  
Melissa: Boring.  
  
Sliver: you know ill pack this in Melissa and no more Melissa in other storys!  
  
Melissa: ::puppy eyes:: please not!  
  
Sliver: wha ha ha I want people to R&R please  
  
Melissa: ::yelp:: PLEASE! 


End file.
